Gakuken Hetalia 2 Ilusiones encontradas
by xjapan
Summary: Cada año tras despedir una generación una nueva llega a Gakuken con cada generación nuevas emociones nacen entre ellas el amor MEXIPAN MONACAU NYO SEYMANO GERITA INSINUACIONES DE PRUPORT USAMEX TAICAN HONGLINCH HETERO SECUELA DE GAKUKEN HETALIA
1. Chapter 1

Gakuken Hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo uno

Una nueva generacion llega al instituto

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno aqui esta otra idea de Hetalia bueno por en momento claro esta prometo no dejar pendientes bueno para poder entender este fic recomiendo que lean la primera parte de Gakuken Hetalia bueno sin más aquí comienza el primer capitulo espero les guste

Una nueva generacion llegó al instituto el director Roma suspira tranquilo tras despedir a la última generación la mas problematica segun el esperaba que la siguiente se comportara mejor

Por otro lado el joven japones Kiku Honda fue el primero en llegar tenia sentimientos encontrados por un lado extrañaba a su hermano mayor ya que se habia graduado y el apenas entraba a segundo año por otro esperaba ansioso a esa persona que le robaba el sueño estaba emocionado por fin vería a su amada Lucia después de mucho tiempo

-Kiku-se oyo una voz femenina que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Lu -Lucia chan -al verla el japonés le dedico una sonrisa la mexicana corre a abrazarlo este se sonroja a mas no poder pero le corresponde el abrazo -Lucia chan me da tanto gusto verte

-yo tambien te extrañe mucho Kiku ¿como has estado?

-muy bien Lucia chan e-extrañandote linda

-aww-en ese momento la chica lo besa sin previo aviso justo en ese momento se acerca Adela interrumpiendo el romántico momento

-ejem oigan tortolos estamos aquí-dijo la ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien venia acompañada de Alfred quien solo se reía de la pareja

-oigan no es gracioso-protesta la mas pequeña de las hermanas un tanto molesta

-ha ha ha -tranquilos es solo una broma hey estamos casi completos solo faltan Feli Ludwing Mat y Mei mei ¿ustedes los han visto

En ese momento ven a la italiana acompañada de su hermana mayor Chiara quien los mira con el seño fruncido pues acaban de ver visitar a su abuelo el director Roma claro que este le acababa de dar un infarto al escuchar que una de los nuevos estudiantes tenia el apeido Bonefoy eso significaba que era pariente de Francis quien acababa de graduarse

-descuiden no creo que sea como Francis ¿o si?-pregunta Adela que como presidenta del consejo tenía que dar la bienvenida a los nuevos

-no sabemos solo esperemos que esos bastardos se comporten a la altura de este instituto-dice Chiara molesta

Poco después llega el resto de los estudiantes Lud viene acompañado de su hermano mayor Gilbert quien no dejaba de hablar de lo asombroso que era después llegó Matew disculpándose con todos por la tardanza poco después llega Mei Mei acompañada de su hermano menor Xian quien acababa de ser aceptado en el instituto

-hola lamentamos el retraso si que hay mucho tráficeb en Taiwan por cierto el es mi hermano menor Xian

Todos se presentaron con el chico y como era de esperarse pronto fueron llegaron mas estudiantes entre ellos un joven que no pasaba de los quince años era de cabellos castaños ojos cafés este usaba anteojos de marcados rasgos orientales pero también europeos el venia de una pequeña región de China de Macao para ser exactos el era el primer macaense en ser aceptado en gakuken su nombre era Lin Shun Da silva venia acompañado de su prima Paula quien estaba a punto de graduarse y lo protegía como un hermano después de el llegó una chica proveniente de Monaco era una chica rubia de ojos azules su nombre Bridgit Bonefoy ella no venia acompañada por nadie pero eso no la desanimó en lo mas mínimo

Mas tarde el director Roma da su mensaje tradicional por lo que terminaron separándose de todos las cosas se complicaron cuando Bridgit se extravía en el jardín de la escuela en ese momento un chico la rodea y no la deja en paz

-¿quieres salir conmigo?

-ya te dije que no Robin? Porque no me dejas en paz

-me gustas demasiado

-pues debería gustarte un poco menos

-tu ami no me vas a rechazar

En ese momento la toma del brazo mientras hace un esfuerzo inutil por soltarse sin éxito por suerte alguien evita que algo malo suceda

—la dama dijo que no -dijo el macaense molesto mientras el holandés solo se ríe de el —¿que no me oíste? Dije que la sueltes- el macaense sin saber como lo golpea y lo deja en el suelo sacando a la monegasca de ahí

—¿estas bien — no hubo respuesta ella solamente se limita a abrazarlo mmientras el se sonroja a mas no poder

—merci-en ese momento lo suelta y simplemente se va -defintivamente esta escuela es sorprendente

-¿Da silva? una voz femenina interrumpe sus pensamientos

—si soy yo

—bien soy Adela la presidenta del consejo estudiantil bienvenido al instituto

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuken Hetalia 2 Ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo dos

Bienvenidos a Gakuken

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo dos espero les guste

-bien al primero que vamos a guiar es a Lin Shun Da Silva ¿oigan no se les hace familiar el apehido?- pregunta la presidenta confundida

-yes no sera creo que is Paulas brother -dijo Alfred con seguridad

-es mi primo- dijo la portuguesa quien estaba de tras de ellos -pero para mi es como mi hermanito ¿alguien sabe donde esta?

-umm creo que debemos ir a buscarlo este lugar es enorme-respondió la mexicana determinada

Tras un rato de búsqueda logran encontrarlo en los jardines de la escuela parece que había ocurrido algo así que deciden hablarle para atraerlo

-¿Da Silva?

-si soy yo

-bien soy Adela presidenta del consejo estudiantil bienvenido al instituto

-obrigado mucho gusto

Los chicos acompañados de Paula conocen el resto del instituto le va indicando todos los lugares de la escuela al final del recorrido le da su horario de clases y las llaves de su dormitorio,mientras otros estudiantes reciben sus asignaciones por fin llega la hora del almuerzo

-vee sorella aquí hay un lugar -dice Felicia a su hermana mayor con entusiasmo

-¿junto al macho patatas? No gracias ya bastante tengo con soportarlo en el salón de clases me sentaré en otro lado-dijo Chiara con el ceño fruncido mientras se va choca con alguien

-lo siento ¿estas bien? -pregunta un joven moreno de cabellos negros al parecer proveniente de Seycheles quien se presenta amablemente-mi nombre es Erick soy de Seycheles ¿y tu como te llamas?

La italiana se le queda viendo con cara de what normalmente le hubiera dicho algo como fuera de mi camino bastardo o algo por el estilo pero no supo porque no pudo decirle absolutamente nada solo su nombre

-Ch-Chiara

-¿Chiara?

-¿que no me oíste bastardo? A si me llamo Chiara Vargas

-es un lindo nombre- en ese momento nota que se levanta y se va -oye ¿volvere a verte?

-no lo se tal vez -la chica simplemente se va mientras el seychelense la mira marcharse sin decir nada simplemente sonreír

En ese momento su amigo Gilbert quien pasaba por ahí se le queda viendo y sin pensarlo dos veces le da un sape prácticamente despertándolo de su ilusión

-ten cuidado con ella esta loca de remate -dice el alemán como si la italiana fuera una psicópata

-yo creo que no solo esta confundida creo que le falta un amigo-dijo Erick tranquilamente

Mientras eso pasaba Kiku y Lucia van camino al comedor tomados de la mano todo iba bien hasta que se encuentran con una persona realmente desagradable para ellos se trataba de Natalia quien el año pasado hizo hasta lo imposible para separarlos aunque no había tenido no había ninguna duda de que lo intentaría de nueva cuenta

-Kiku que gusto verte-dijo la bielorrusa con una sonrisa que se borro de sus labios al ver que no venia solo si no acompañado de su odiada rival quien la mira con el ceño fruncido-veo que no vienes solo

-asi es y no te permito que te acerques a ella Natalia san -dijo el japonés molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo pues conocía muy bien a su novia sabia que a pesar de su noble corazón era capaz de pelear para defender a quienes ama y eso lo incluía a el y no quería que se hiciera daño por su causa

-dejala Kiku si se te acerca la mato -dijo la mexicana molesta mientras Natalia simplemente se ríe

-eso quiero verlo -dijo la rubia desafiándola por lo que la mexicana se molesta y le da una cachetada cosa que hace enfadar a la bielorrusa y la amenaza con golpearla por suerte el japonés la detiene tranqulizando a la morena y llevándosela de ahí

-tarde o temprano seras mio Kiku te lo juro

-eso nunca pasara

Mas tarde

-¿estas bien linda? -preguntó el japonés con cierta preocupación en su mirada

-descuida estoy bien ¿tu como estas?

-estoy bien temía que te hiciera daño

-aww no te preocupes por mi (suspiro) es que no soporto que se acerque a ti no después de lo que te hizo el año pasado

-daiyobu un ángel me estaba cuidando

La chica lo abraza en ese momento llega Felicia acompañada de Ludwing Matew y Mei Mei esta última esta un poco preocupada por su hermano mejor

-Mei Mei ¿estas bien?

-ay no se Xiang me contó que conoció una chica

-pero eso no tiene nada de malo veee

-pero es que no es cualquier chica es Lili la hermanita de Vash ese psicópata lo va a matar

-ay Xiang ¿cuando sera el día en que no se fije en alguien que no le de problemas?

Al día siguiente

Por fin llegó el primer día de clases cada uno fue a su respectiva aula en una de las aulas de tercer grado se encontraban Adela Alfred Ludwing Chiara Erick Gilbert y Paula esta última parece preocupada por algo cosa que todos notaron

-Porty(así le decían por ser la única portuguesa en la escuela) ¿esta todo bien? -pregunto Gilbert preocupado por su amiga

-si Gil solo estoy preocupada por Shun no se si sobrevivirá a la clase de Artur Kirkland

-tranqulia Porty se ve que es un chiquillo bien vivillo no creo que tenga problemas-dijo Adela tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-madmuaselle Rivera monseui Bladmitsh madmuaselle Da Silva ¿todo esta bien mis amores? -pregunto la maestra Amelie quien noto que no le estaban prestando atención

-si maestra no se preocupe

-bien vamos a continuar la clase

Mientras

En ese momento el macaense se encuentra un poco nervioso pero le había prometido a Paula que estaría bien ahi encontró de nuevo a la chica que había rescatado quien lo saludo con una sonrisa

-bonguiur amm ayer no pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi gracias de nuevo

-no hay problema

\- no en serio lo que hiciste fue muy valiente ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-me conformo con tu nombre

-Bridgit y ¿tu como te llamas?

-mi nombre es Shun

En ese momento suena el timbre para dar comienzo a las clases inconscientemente la chica lo toma de la mano y entran juntos al aula claro que los malos entendidos no se hicieron esperar y no falto el clásico "uuu son novios" hasta que el maestro Artur puso el orden ambos estaban completamente sonrojados esto no podría complicarse mas ¿o si?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos. Gracias a Yani lo por el revew espero les haya gustado nos leenos


	3. Chapter 3

Gakuken Hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo tres

Encuentro inesperado

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo tres espero les guste

Por fin llego el primer día de clases todos los maestros se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas el maestro Artur se preparaba para la primera clase con el grupo de primer año antes de entrar se se tomo un par de calmantes aunque los demás le decían que era un exagerado

—bien justo como lo imagine bueno a mal paso darle prisa —dio un suspiro resignado y entro al aula

En ese momento se da cuenta de que un escándalo estaba teniendo lugar en el aula y decide poner el orden harto de la situación —MUY BIEN JÓVENES YA FUE SUFICIENTE TODOS A SUS LUGARES AHORA -ya tranquilo decide dar comienzo a la clase que tendría un inició un poco peculiar —bien vamos a comenzar la clase iniciaré pasando lista

La clase transcurria con normalidad bueno eso parecía, el macaense hacia lo que podía para mantener la concentración no por una tontería iba a bajar su ya bastante alto promedio de calificaciones ¿o si? No podía tener ninguna clase de distracción y menos siendo el primer macaense aceptado en tan prestigioso instituto su prima Paula lo convenció de hacer el examen para poder entrar y no podía ni quería descepcionarla, suspiro pesadamente viendo de reojo a su amigo y compañero de cuarto Xiang quien se estaba quedando dormido para variar en ese momento sin querer mira a su compañera monegasca quien siente su mirada y le dedica una linda sonrisa acompañada de un tierno rubor en sus mejillas

"Tal vez no sea tan malo" pensó " debo admitir que es muy linda quizás" estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando

—señor Da Silva —ese era el maestro Artur quien lo había descubierto mirándola —SEÑOR DA SILVA LE AGRADECERÍA QUE DEJARA DE MIRAR A LA SEÑORITA BONEFOY Y PUSIERA MAS ATENCIÓN A MI CLASE

La carcajada fue general todos se rieron el pobre estaba rojo como un tomate tanto que los tomates que el doctor Antonio cultivaba en el jardín estaban pálidos a su lado no sabia que decir pero tenía que disculparse con ella de un modo u otro

Mientras

Las cosas transcurrían con tranquilidad en el aula de segundo grado bueno no para cierta italiana que no dejaba de mirar a la ventana nuevamente suspirando por por cierto alemán que parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos claro nuevamente le llamaron la atención por no poner atención durante la clase de historia

—Señorita Vargas ¿pasa algo? —pregunta la maestra Elizabeta quien se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Felicia

—no veee no pasa nada

—mmm mas vale que preste atención como les decía durante la segunda guerra mundial las potencias del eje comandada por el ejército alemán decidió que ya era hora de adquirir nuevas fuerzas aliadas de hecho le ofreció a México devolver los territorios perdidos a manos de estados unidos pero esta oferta fue rechazada —en ese momento suena la campana anunciando que habían terminado las clases —bien pueden retirarse recuerden que el reporte de la segunda guerra mundial es para dentro de dos semanas

Mas tarde

—por fin acabaron las clases bueno voy a buscar a Xiang oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Matty?

—estoy aquí

—Matty ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

—desde hace diez minutos

—oh ya veo bien acompañame a buscar a mi hermano

Ambos se despiden de sus amigos y se van de ahí en ese momento salen todos los demás del aula mientras todos se dirigen al comedor platican de varias cosas entre ellas la clase de historia

—pobre Matty nadie lo ve ¿eh? Kiku ¿ocurre algo? —la chica nota preocupación en la mirada de su japonés cosa que hace que se preocupe también

—lee solo pensaba en lo que dijo sensei Elizabeta me alegra no haber nacido en esa época tu sabes que fui adoptado por una familia china y la verdad no se que hubiera si esos conflictos hubieran seguido tampoco quiero imaginarlo porque no hubiera tenido la familia que tengo si no que no te hubiera conocido por eso soy afortunado

La chica comprende lo que el quiere decir y le da un beso en la frente ella también se consideraba afortunada por ese hecho aunque si hubiera sido de otro modo a ella no le hubiera importado y sabe que a el tampoco ambos hubieran enfrentado lo que fuera por su amor

—vee esperenme —dice Felicia interrumpiendo la romántica escena

—Feli ¿estas bien?

—¿ocurre algo Felicia chan?

—no es solo que bueno yo ... —no puede seguir ya que fue interrumpida por el resto del consejo estudiantil que llegó acompañado de dos personas mas

—vaya que bien que están todos aquí bueno quiero decirles que Chiara y Erick se integran con nosotros al consejo ocuparan el lugar de Francis y Alice

—hi espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo el seychelense con una sonrisa

—hola Erick mucho gusto

—konishiwa Erick san

—ciao veee sorella ¿no vas a decir nada?

—mm ciao lo que el dijo

Bueno todos ya conocían el carácter de la mayor de las italianas y también sabia que odiaba a los alemanes sólo esperaban que ella y Ludwing no se acabaran matando como Alice y Francis lo hicieron en su momento

En ese momento Shun y Paula se dirigían al comedor esta última pensaba que algo había pasado ya que normalmente su primo era parlanchín y bromista y esta vez estaba muy callado cosa que le preocupaba bastante

—¿y a ti que te pasa?

—¿eh? No no ocurre nada no te preocupes por mi

—Shun tu sabes que te quiero como mi hermano y te conozco muy bien a ti te pasa algo desde el primer día te noto muy callado ¿que te pasa hermanito?

—a ti no te puedo mentir yo...—en ese momento es interrumpido por alguien quien lo había reconocido era nada más y nada menos que Felicia quien corre a saludar

—Shun ¿eres tu? Ciao bambino —dijo la italiana muy contenta

—Felicia ¿en serio eres tu?— el macaense no podía creer que veía a su amiga de la infancia después de tanto tiempo

— vaya que pequeño es el mundo dice Paula viendo la tierna escena frente a ella

Este encuentro dejo a todos un poco desconcertados en especial a cierto alemán quien ve en el macaense un rival ¿que va a pasar ahora?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

Gakuken Hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo cuatro

Viejos amigos

Hola ¿como están? Que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo cuatro espero les guste

Nadie se la creía en ese momento Lin Shun y Felicia eran viejos amigos de la infancia y a pesar de no verse desde hace mucho tiempo se reconocieron en el momento que se vieron

—Shun ¿eres tu? Ciao bambino —la italiana parecía feliz de ver a su viejo amigo

—Felicia ¿enserio eres tu? — el macaense no podía creer que la vería de nueva cuenta realmente le daba gusto verla — Ola que gusto verte Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la secundaria ¿como has estado?

—veee muy bien pero mirate nada mas has cambiado mucho —la chica lo recordaba un poco mas bajito que ella ahora era un poco mas alto que ella — ven te presentare a mis amigos veee

La chica lo presenta con sus amigos quienes se presentan amablemente con el al parecer a todos les cayo bien el macaense bueno a casi todos pues Ludwing no se sentía muy cómodo con su presencia sentía que seria un serio rival aunque el solo veía a Felicia como una amiga

—vee Lud ¿que te pasa?

—nada amm es solo que tengo algo que hacer adiós fue un gusto Shun — el alemán sale corriendo de ahí ante la sorpresa de todos y gran molestia de la italiana ya que eso le parecía muy grosero de su parte

—¿es mi imaginación o Lud esta celoso? — pregunto Lucia un poco preocupada mientras todos los demás se les quedan viendo con cara de what y la mayor de las italianas piensa en aprovechar esa oportunidad para quitarse al alemán de encima

Mientras

—lo lamento Felicia no quiero ser yo la causa de que pierdas a un amigo —:dijo Shun preocupado por su amiga

—no te preocupes bambino no se porqué Lud se puso así tu eres mi amigo desde hace muchos años desde el kinder garden así que no debes preocuparte por eso ya mañana hablare con el —dijo la italiana con cierta preocupación pero tratando de no preocupar mas a su amigo macaense

Al día siguiente en el club de periodismo

La italiana estaba realmente enfadada por lo que paso el día anterior razón por la cual fue a reclamarselo es decir no tenía por que molestarse ni ponerse así es decir Shun era solo su amigo de la infancia y aunque lo viera como otra cosa el alemán no era su novio ni nada por el estilo ya que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el o eso era lo que ella creía

—¿por que hiciste eso Ludwing fuiste muy grosero con Shun? — la italiana estaba realmente enfadada

— lo siento Felicia pero es que no me inspira confianza — ok esa fue la escusa mas patética que se le pudo haber ocurrido al pobre alemán cosa que o al menos eso pensaban los otros dos miembros del club de periodismo es decir ¿porque no admitía que estaba celoso del mejor amigo de la chica y ya? Esto hizo enfadar mas a la italiana

—ERES UN TONTO EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE PONES UNA NUBE NEGRA SOBRE MI PICNIC?

— TAL VEZ TU PONES TU PICNIC BAJO MI NUBE NEGRA

La discusión se tornaba cada vez mas fuerte esto dejo de ser una típica pelea de amigos y se convirtió en algo más serio cosa que Kiku y Lucia notaron y trataron de tranquilizar a sus amigos

—chicos tranquilicense por favor Ludwing san Felicia chan no compliquen mas las cosas

—oigan ya basta Ludwing ya dile

—NO HAY NADA QUE DECIR ¿DE ACUERDO?

—¿OYE QUE TE PASA? ERES UN UN ...TONTO

La pequeña italiana sale corriendo entre furiosa y triste por lo ocurrido mientras el alemán no sabe que hacer y los otros dos tampoco pero ambos saben lo que sucede

—Ludwing san no debiste gritarle de esa manera

— si Lud así no va a darse cuenta de lo que sientes por ella

—lo se (suspiro) tal vez Chiara tenga razón ella merece alguien mejor que yo

—no te des por vencido aun no todo esta perdido

—Lucia chan tiene razón aun estas a tiempo de reparar el error

Mientras

—NO PUEDE SER MALDICION —,grita Chiara hecha una furia —¿OTRA VEZ ESE MALDITO MACHO PATATAS TE VOLVIO A GRITAR ? Y ESTA VEZ NI SIQUIERA ERA TU CULPA CONO YARO

—no se porqué se puso así —decia la pobre italiana aun molesta por lo que pasó

Chiara se tranqulisa un poco pues no quiere complicar mas la situacion y sabe que gritando e insultando no iba a solucionar nada así que algo se le viene a la mente algo que puede complicar la situación aun más

—¿por que no dejas de pensar en ese idiota y buscas a alguien mas? Alguien maduro serio inteligente y con sentido del humor que además tienes en frente

—veee ¿quieres decir que Shun...?

Bueno si que se complico la situación para ambos ya que Shun comenzaba a sentir algo por Bridgit y esto comenzaba a preocuparle mas con esta situación ya que se había prometido a si mismo que no se metería en esos líos o eso decía su mente pero su corazón decía otra cosa ¿que pasara con el?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro muchas gracias a Sheeblunar y Yani ko por la alerta y los revews nos leemos en el siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

Gakuken hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capítulo cinco

El plan de Chiara

Hola ¿ como estan? Espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo cinco espero les guste

Otro pesado día de clases en el grupo de tercer grado esta era la clase de filosofía que impartía el maestro Heracles era la segunda clase mas aburrida después de la de arte claro esta, Chiara suspiro desesperada pensando en que hacer miro para todos lados viendo primero a Gilbert quien sólo jugaba con su pluma haciendo garabatos mientras su hermano Ludwing estaba bastante pensativo por lo sucedido hacia un rato en el club de periodismo , Chiara molesta volteo hacia otro lado y vio a Adela quien estaba con el ceño fruncido ya que no entendía nada de la clase, Alfred escondía en su libro un cómic del capitán América, la italiana volteo hacia otro lado y vio a Erick el seychelense parecía estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo no sabia porque pero Chiara se había encariñado con el este la miro y le dedicó una leve sonrisa ella se dio cuenta y se puso roja como tomate y se volteo en ese momento vio a Paula quien parecía estar preocupada por algo Chiara se imagino porque y tuvo una idea, sacó su celular y empezó a escribirle por watsapp pues quería ya dar inició a su plan"macabro"cosa con la que la portuguesa no estuvo muy de acuerdo

La conversación decía lo siguiente

Chiara —Porty ¿pasa algo?

Paula — etto no te preocupes Chiara estoy bien

Chiara— ¿segura?

Paula — bueno es que aun estoy preocupada por Shun últimamente anda muy callado espero no sea algo malo

Chiara — mm ya veo tal vez sea porque volvió a ver a mi sorella sabes que siempre he creído que hacen linda pareja

Paula — ¿en serio? Pero ¿que a Feli no le gustaba Lud?

Chiara— no quiero que ese maldito macho patatas se le acerque a mi tonta sorella maldicion por eso quiero que tu me ayudes a que Shun y Felicia estén juntos

Paula — ¿que? Olvidalo no voy a permitir que uses a mi pequeño valiente para alejar a Ludwing de Feli además Lúd y Gil no son tan malos son buenos chicos ¿que maña traes con los alemanes?

Chiara — tu sabes que mi abuelo peleó en la segunda guerra mundial ¿y quienes la provocaron? Los malditos alemanes así que con o sin tu ayuda voy a alejarla de ese bastardo

En ese momento el profesor griego noto que no estaban poniendo atención a su clase cosa que lo molesto bastante y las saco de su clase

—señorita Vargas Señorita Da Silva hagan el favor de salir de mi clase ahora —les dijo el maestro Heracles cosa que molesto bastante a la portuguesa

— ¿que mas da? De todos modos no entenderemos ni ...— fue silenciada por Paula quien no quería mas problemas

Mas tarde

— no se que le dijiste a Feli west pero mas vale que lo arregles no se que tanto estaba hablando Chiara con Porty tu sabes muy bien que esa loca nos odia —dijo Gilbert preocupado

—lo se bruder ( hermano ) solo espero poder hablar con ella y solucionar lo sucedido— Ludwing si que estaba muy preocupado por la situación

— hola chicos ¿oigan han visto a Chiara? — preguntó Erick a sus amigos

—no no la hemos visto amigo ¿ porque la pregunta? —Gilbert ya se estaba empezando a preocupar

— bueno si todo marcha como quiero será un gran día — dice Erick con una gran sonrisa

Mientras

Felicia estaba realmente preocupada y pensativa pero esta vez no era por el alemán si no por lo que le había dicho su hermana mayor si bien conocía a su amigo macense desde hacia años solo había podido verlo como amigo hasta ahora la chica lo recordaba como un niño muy maduro para su edad el siempre la había defendido de otros niños cuando ambos vivían en Italia

Flashback

Felicia y Chiara tenían siete y ocho años ambas les gustaba jugar en el parque desafortunadamente un grupo de niños mas grandes que ellas comenzaron a molestarlas

—ese es nuestro territorio así que vallanse niñas tontas— dice un niño en un tono muy grosero

—vee sorella tengo miedo

— ¿ quien te crees bastardo?

En ese momento el niño empuja a Chiara y la pobre Felicia no dejaba de llorar por suerte un niño un poco mas pequeño que ellas vio todo y se acerca a defenderlas sin ningún temor

— oye ¿que no te enseñaron a respetar a las niñas? Dijo el pequeño muy molesto mientras el mas grande se río de el cosa que lo hizo enfadar y comenzó una pelea —vamonos de aquí este chino no vale la pena — el niño se va mientras las niñas auxilan al pequeño

—gratze por defendernos soy Felicia y ella es mi hermana Chiara y ¿ tu como te llamas?

— òla encantado me llamo Shun no tienes que agradecer ¿quieren jugar?

—claro seremos muy buenos amigos veee

—eres muy valiente bastardo

Y así se hicieron amigos desde ese día desafortunadamente el tuvo que volver a Macau y dejaron de verse hasta ese día

Fin del flashback

—veee

—madmuselle Vargas ¿ocurre algo malo mon amour?

—veee no maestra estoy bien

— bien bueno cambiando el tono les recuerdo a todos que el baile de otoño es de iniciación masculina por lo que todos aquellos que quieran invitar a una linda damita al baile tienen dos semanas para hacerlo — la maestra francesa cada año organizaba un evento de esos para acercar a los estudiantes todos hablaban de eso

Mas tarde

—¿ y bien Maty a quien invitaras al baile? — pregunta Mei Mei con curiosidad

—n-no lo se Mei Mei y.. Tu con quien iras? — pregunta el canadiense nervioso

—n.. No lo se — la taiwanesa se pone nerviosa

—¿ te gustaría ir c..conmi mi go?— Matew estaba muy nervioso

— si ¿ porque no?

Mientras tanto cierto japonés se preparaba para algo muy especial queria invitar a su amada al baile de otoño pero de una manera especial asi que la cito en uno de los jardines de la escuela el mismo en el cual la había conocido hacia un año

—Kiku ¿ donde éstas?

—aqui estoy Lucia chan

—Kiku ¿estas bien? Estas muy rojo

— hai no te preocupes estoy bien Lucia chan quería preguntarte algo — el japonés se puso de rodillas provocando el sonrojo de la mexicana y tomando sus manos dijo — ¿me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante en el baile de otoño hermosa señorita Lucia Rivera

—si el honor sera todo mio señor Honda

Mientras

Shum estaba preparandose para la clase de matemáticas el era bastante bueno en eso mientras Bridgitt estaba sumamente preocupada por eso así que se acerco a el quizá podría pasar algo más

—hola Bridgit ¿ ocurre algo?

—bougiur Shun amm bueno yo amm quería saber si puedes ayudarme con matemáticas tu escuche que tu eres bueno en eso

—claro Bridgitt por cierto quisiera disculparme por lo de hace un rato no quise ...

— no te preocupes Shun

En ese momento Paula sin querer se da cuenta de lo que ocurre y sonríe para sus adentros solo esperaba que Chiara no arrunara esto así que mas le valía a Ludwing apresurarse y a su primo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cinco nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

Gakuken Hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo seis

Una rara declaración

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo seis bueno aquí va a ver mas seymano que otra cosa solo por este capitulo espero les guste

Paula estaba muy pendiente de aquella conversación miraba divertida la cara de su primo quien estaba rojo como un tomate la chica portuguesa hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse de el y que no la descubriera una vez que la chica se fue Paula salió de su escondite y se acerco al muchacho

—ya me entere de lo que esta pasando aquí — dijo la portuguesa con una sonrisa provocandole al pobre macaense un buen susto y ella solo se río de su expresión

—Paula me causaste escalofríos — le respondió el castaño tratando de sonreír

—ya te vi te gusta ¿verdad?

—¿que? Por supuesto que no

— si claro pareces un tomate jajaja

—mira quien habla Porty

— mm de modo que ya te diste cuenta de mi sobrenombre bueno es una historia muy larga volviendo a nuestro asunto ella es una chica muy bonita ¿ cómo la conociste ?

Después de haberle contado toda la historia Paula dio un suspiro la chica le sonrio y le dio un fuerte abrazo pues ya se imaginaba el motivo de su necedad lo tomo le la mano y le dijo

—el hecho de que seas el único macaense aquí no quiere decir que debas aislarte de todo después de todo yo me graduare este año y me gustaría que esta sea una experiencia única para ti tal vez tu también le gustes

—T-tu ¿crees que sea así?

—la mirada que la niña tenía la he visto muchas veces tal vez sea algo muy bonito y especial

Mientras

Chiara decidió dejar el asunto por la paz bueno solo por hoy porque hoy iba a visitar al doctor Antonio según ella estaba muy enferma y no podía desarrollar su plan si no estaba bien de salud claro que esa era una mentira que se había inventado ella en su cabeza para no aceptar lo evidente pero la visita salio aun peor de lo que esperaba

—doctor se que está ahí abra la puerta maldicion —dijo Chiara molesta

—hola Chiara que agradable sorpresa — dijo el médico español con una sonrisa

—si si si a mi también me da gusto verlo necesito que me cure estoy muy enferma

—vale decidme vuestro mal

—bien últimamente no puedo dormir me pongo nerviosa sin razon he sentido mis mejillas rojas como sus tomates así que digame que tengo

El español se le quedó viendo con cara de what mientras Emma la enfermera soltó una risita picara antes de preguntar si le pasaba todo el tiempo o de vez en cuando una vez que le saco toda la información sacaron su conclusión claro que no sabia como iba a reaccionar la muchacha cuando se lo dijeran

—vaya que es una "enfermedad" muy rara ¿verdad? Enfermera

—vaya que si recuerdo que el año pasado dos jóvenes asiáticos vinieron bueno el mayor trajo al menor a la fuerza por alucinaciones

—si creo que veía ángeles jaja recuerdo ese caso claro que después se habia aclarado todo y tenía esta "enfermedad" y muchos aquí la tienen lo que os queremos decir es que ...

—estas enamorada cariño

—¿que? Eso es ridículo maldicion

—el primer síntoma es la negación deberías escuchar a vuestro corazón aquí no podemos ayudarte

La italiana salio de la enfermería hecha una furia maldiciendo su suerte aunque debía aceptar que el seychelense había sido muy lindo con ella tal vez no seria tan malo mientras el seychelense la había buscado por todos lados hasta que por fin la encontro en la fuente de la escuela

—Chiara por fin te encuentro —dijo Erick con una sonrisa

—ciao Erick — dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos y desviando la mirada

—¿estas bien? ¿necesitas algo?

—no no necesito nada y ¿ tu para que me buscabas?

—bueno seré breve

—perfavore

—Chiara yo... Amm te parecerá extraño porque te acabo de conocer pero...

—ya ve al grano bastardo

—me gustas

—¿ que dijiste?

—que me gustas eres muy linda y no me importa lo que los demás pienses me importa lo que pienses tu ¿no me vas a decir nada?

La italiana estaba roja como un tomate no podia creer lo que escuchaba normalmente asustaba a los chicos por su carácter fuerte pero el era diferente así que pensó ¿por que no?

—tu también me gustas bastardo

El chico le sonrió y le dio un abrazo ella también sonreía cosa rara para cualquiera que la hubiera visto ahora que el asunto se había arreglado podría pensar su plan con mas calma pues tenia dos semanas para hacerlo

Mientras

—compermiso fuera de mi camino —esa era Mei Mei quien corría como loca por todos lados

—vee ¿que pasa Mei? — pregunta Felicia al ver a su amiga

—ay Feli que no pasa el muchacho que haría el papel del príncipe en la obra se enfermo

—¿que? Eso no puede ser ¿que vamos a hacer?

En otro lugar

—hey west esa es tu oportunidad de acercarte a Feli

—¿de que estas hablando bruder?

Antes de que el alemán pudiera decir nada el albino levantó la mano y se apresuró a decir

—hey Mei aquí mi hermano puede ocupar su lugar

—¿que?

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo seis espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Gakuken Hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo siete

Un desastre de obra

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo siete muchas gracias a mi amiga Sheeblunar por el apoyo espero les guste

El pobre alemán no se la podía creer solo al tarado de su hermano mayor se le podía ocurrir aunque tal vez no seria tan malo tal vez así se le podía acercar a la italiana y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella aunque no sería tan fácil

—¿en serio puedes ocupar su lugar ? Muchas gracias Lud veee— dijo Felicia con una sonrisa

—no es nada Felicia ¿entonces ya no estas molesta? — pregunto Ludwing algo consternado

—no vee Gil me lo explicó todo

—¿que te dijo bruder? — el alemán se puso nervioso solo esperaba que su hermano mayor no hubiera metido la pata

—me dijo que tuvieron un problema en Macau pero no te preocupes solo te pido trates mas a Shun te va a agradar

—etto si creo que tienes razón —Ludwing miro a su hermano quien le sonreía como diciendo me la debes solo esperaba que Paula no se enterara de la mentira si no mandaría a Gilbert a volar

Mientras

Mei Mei trataba de poner las cosas en orden aun recordaba como Francis la había dejado a cargo del club de teatro así que no podía cometer ningún error en ese momento se encuentra con Paula quien va a pedirle un favor

—Mei ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—ni hao Paula claro ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

—bueno quería preguntarte ¿aun existe el club cupido?

— bueno ya no pero aun así puedo ayudarte ¿quien es?

—mira no soy yo la del problema ¿te acuerdas de mi primo? El muchachito que viene de Macau

—ah si el amigo de Feli es un chico muy dulce el y Alfred me estan ayudando ayudando con la escenografía ¿no me digas que el y Feli?

—no no es lo que estas pensando tonta , mira el conoció una chica llamada Bridgit creo que le gusta pero es demasiado tímido y necio para acercarse tal vez tu puedas ayudar

—claro de haberlo dicho antes por supuesto que te ayudo amiga me encanta hacerla de cupido solo dame unos días y te daré el plan perfecto

—moito obrigado (muchas gracias) sabia que podía contar contigo

Dos minutos después de que la portuguesa se fuera Chiara se acerco a la taiwanesa para pedirle un favor uno que puede complicar las cosas para ellos

—Mei Mei necesito un favor ¿cuento contigo?

—claro Chiara dime

—¿aun existe el club cupido?

— no ya no existe pero si necesitas ayuda

—yo no pero mi sorella si

— entonces ya veo bien cuenta conmigo

—gratze ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar a mi bastardo

—un momento Erick y tu...

—tu que crees

Mientras

— no se como me metiste en esto bruder —se quejaba Ludwing bastante irritado

—oye deberías agradecermelo de no ser por eso no te podrías acercar a Feli west —dijo Gilbert mostrando una enorme sonrisa

—si pero a mi el teatro no se me da además no se que decirle a Felicia

— pues que te gusta y punto

Mientras

En el club de teatro Shun Kiku y Alfred preparaban la escenografía de la obra de Mei Mei el chico macaense no estaba muy seguro si preguntarles o no acerca de el amor tanta era su distracción que no se dio cuenta que había empujado a Alfred provocando que se cayera de la silla

—disculpa Alfred no te vi

—dont worry man ( no te preocupes amigo) solo se rompió mi cómic del capitán América

— ¿ quien?

— el capitán América ¿que Macau esta en otro planeta?

—no pero esta en otro continente muy lejos de aquí es una de las dos regiones administrativas de China

—ya veo Shun san yo también vengo de China de Beigin amm ¿ocurre algo Shun san?

— etto no estoy bien solo estaba un poco distraído

El japonés y el americano se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba pero prefirieron no presionarlo pues sabían lo difícil que era admitir esa clase de cosas y mas para un joven de su edad

El día de la obra

—bien ya no hay marcha atrás — se repetía Mei así misma para tranquilizarse

—ya estamos listos vee

— bien muchas gracias Feli — decía Mei ya tranquila

Todo iba bien hasta ahora pero nadie contaba con Natalia quien no soportaba ver al japonés y a la mexicana juntos tan felices y enamorados así que se le ocurrió algo descabellado activo con un poco de humo los detectores de incendios provocando que todos salieran prácticamente corriendo de ahí y la obra de Mei se arruinara justo en la escena de amor

—Kiku ¿estas bien?

—hai ¿ tu como estas?

— tranquilo estoy bien ¿como están los demás?

— por suerte el doctor Antonio ya esta al pendiente gracias a Kami sama nadie salio herido

Mientras en enfermería

—vamos a averiguar quien hizo esto no se va a quedar así

— ¿pero quien querría arruinar mi obra?

—alguien que no soporte la felicidad — todos se le quedaron viendo al canadiense quien sacaba su propia conclusión

— mm pues sera el sereno pero vamos a investigar

Mientras

—que afán de meterte en problemas

—mas bien que afán el tuyo de salvar mi vida de nuevo eres mi heroe Shun

—b-bueno n-no tienes q-que agradecer Bridgit se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

—supongo que si bueno te veré mañana

— si hasta mañana

La chica entra a su habitacion al despedirse del joven macaense pero no contaba con algo una nota que la dejo paralizada

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo siete espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	8. Chapter 8

Gakuken Hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo ocho

Chantaje

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo ocho espero les guste

Tras despedirse del joven oriental Bridgit entro a su habitación realmente estaba muy entusiasmada desde que conoció al macaense nunca se imagino que le pasaría algo como esto y quería que fuera algo especial

—tal vez Francis tenia razón el verdadero amor llega cuando menos lo esperas ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Lo acabo de conocer ¿eh? ¿Que es esto? —la chica encontró una nota que la dejo paralizada —ya se tu secreto ¿ pero que?

— no lo esperabas ¿verdad? — la voz era de Robín que la había estado siguiendo y no tenia ninguna buena intención con la monegasca

—¿a que te refieres con eso?

—bueno preciosa me refiero a que se que no eres precisamente una Bonefoy si no que eres su hija adoptiva y que en realidad tu padre es un delincuente no querrás que todos se enteren en especial tu querido macaense ¿o si?

—¿ que es lo quieres?

— muy simple linda seras mi acompañante en el baile de otoño y te olvidarás de ese idiota para salir conmigo

— eso nunca pasara entiende no voy a ser tu novia nunca

— entonces iré al club de periodismo y todo el mundo se enterara de tu obscuro secreto ¿ que dices Bridgit?

— esta bien acepto

— excelente linda te veré mañana

La chica no sabia que hacer sabia que el holandés si seria capaz de delatarla y no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si todos se enteraban normalmente era una chica fuerte pero esta vez rompió en llanto pues toda su ilusión había desaparecido

Mientras

El macaense se mantenía tranquilo se acercaba el baile de otoño y se arnaria de valor para invitar a la monegasca se había hecho a la idea de que eso no era simplemente una amistad al menos no para el

— que ironía nunca lo imagine tal vez Paula y Feli tenían razón en el corazón no se manda

—¿ de que cosa éstas hablando Da Silva?

— ola Xiang bueno me gustaría invitar a Bridgit al baile ¿ tu ya invitaste a alguien?

—mmm bueno voy a invitar a Lily claro espero seguir vivo para entonces

Ambos jóvenes comienzan a reírse pues sabían a que se refería Xiang pero claro a este no le importaba Shun sonreía con mucha confianza desafortunadamente no sabia que el destino les jugara una mala pasada a ambos

Al día siguiente

Ludwing había citado a Felicia al club de periodismo diciéndole que era importante pero en realidad estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella y la invitaría al baile

—Lud ¿donde están todos?

— Felicia te hice venir por que quería decirte algo importante

—vee ¿ pasa algo malo?

—em no no no es eso es solo que amm veras — el alemán comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pero esta vez no habría marcha atrás — bueno yo me graduare este año y no quisiera despedirme de ti sin que supieras amm

—¿ saber que? —pregunto la chica con curiosidad

— me gustas Felicia Vargas — soltó de un sopetón la pequeña italiana estaba roja como un tomate ella pensaba que jamás se daría cuenta razón por la cual felizmente abrazo al alemán casi ahogándolo

— tu también me gustas veee — el alemán no se la podía creer por fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y se atrevió a hacerle aquella pregunta

—¿ quieres ser mi novia Felicia?

— si si quiero — la chica le planta un beso y sale corriendo a contarselo a todo el mundo

— espera Feli no vayas a contárselo a todo el mundo

Mientras

El macaense se había armado de valor para acercarse a Bridgit pero no imaginó encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa ella estaba con el holandés cuando se preparaba para pelear ella lo detuvo

— oye creí haberte dicho que la dama no estaba sola — el macaense estaba realmente molesto con la presencia del holandés

— mmm no creo que ella opine lo mismo ¿ verdad amor? — dijo Robín con tono de burla mirando a la chica con una sonrisa

— lo lamento Shun yo...— la chica tenia ganas de llorar pero no se atrevía a mirar al chico a los ojos quería hacer esto mas sutil pero Robín se lo impidió

— Bridgit es mi novia solo te uso para darme celos

—¿ que? Bridgit no eso no puede ser

— Shun lo lamento pero es la verdad no quise ...

—no no voy a escucharte no puedo creer lo tonto que fui

Antes de que pudiera decir nada el muchacho desapareció del lugar asegurándose de que nadie lo viera no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a Paula para no empeorar las cosas así que decidió guardárselo para si mismo

Mientras

Felicia aun contenta siguio buscando a todos y contarles lo sucedido algunos ya se lo imaginaban otros no se la podían creer

—¿ entonces Lud y tu? KYYAAA muchas felicidades Feli — dijo Lucía abrazando a su amiga

— es una muy buena noticia Felicia chan —dijo Kiku igualmente feliz por sus amigos

— gratze vee pero solo espero que sorella no se enfade

— tu tranquila amiga no creo que a estas alturas haga un escándalo ¿o si?

Mas tarde

—TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA MALDICION — Chiara estaba muy furiosa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

—tranqula Chiara no es tan malo — dijo Erick tratando de tranquilizar a su novia

— si Chiara es como si dijeramos que Feli se enojara porque tu andas con Erick a ver ¿ como reaccionarias?

— eso es diferente— dijo Chiara con un puchero

— no no es diferente Chiara — le respondio la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

—Adele tiene razon creo que si es una muy buena noticia y mas ahora con la visita de los graduados

Mientras

— Shun tengo que contarte algo vee — la chica va a contarle a su amigo lo que paso pero no imaginó encontrarlo con lágrimas en los ojos lleno de sentimientos encontrados — vee bambino ¿ que te pasa?

— Feli no es nada es algo sin importancia

— si no fuera importante no estarías así ¿ que pasó cono yaro? — Felicia comenzaba a preocuparse pues lo conocía muy bien pero este no quiso hablar solo le dijo la mitad de lo ocurrido— jum así que era eso ella se lo pierde "creo que solo me estas diciendo la mitad" Shun tu eres un chico muy especial estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te valore

—obrigado xie xie Feli prometeme que no se lo dirás a Paula

— pero Shun...

—por favor Felicia por la amistad que nos une prometemelo

— esta bien bambino no se lo diré

— obrigado

Claro que Paula se había enterado por su propia cuenta y justamente cuando iba a reclamarle escucho todo el chantaje por suerte no todo estaba perdido los graduados iban a visitar el instituto y entre ellos estaría Francis y el era el único que podía aclarar la situación

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo ocho espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Gakuken Hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo nueve

La visita de los graduados primera parte

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo nueve de doce espero les guste

Paula estaba realmente preocupada en parte se sentía culpable por esa situación no se imaginó que fuera algo tan difícil para el en especial porque jamás había salido de Macau desde que se mudó ahí

— esto no puede ser no quise que esto sucediera no me gusta verlo así — se decía Paula así misma se suponía que no sabía nada pero se entero por su propia cuenta mas o menos

Flashback

Adela y Alfred iban preparando todo para la visita de los graduados de la generación anterior ahí fue cuando lo encontraron y sin que este los viera se acercaron a ver que pasaba

— bueno ya nada mas preparamos los eventos y ya esta listo, espero que Yao no se enfade por los cambios que hice — dijo Adela con una sonrisa

— yo espero no encontrarme con la rusa loca o por lo menos que Alice y Francis hayan hecho las pases — le respondió Alfred ya que nunca se llevó bien con Anya

— mira Alfredo eso si sería un milagro ¿oye escuchaste?

—what is it?

— eso ¿ que no es el primo de Porty?

— yes he is ¿ que le habrá pasado?

— no lo se vamos a ver

En ese momento escucharon todo y sacaron sus propias conclusiones sin poder creer lo que escuchaban ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer pero algo era seguro tenian que decírselo a Paula ella sabría que hacer

— oye ¿estas bien?

— superior Adela superior Alfred lamento haberlos incomodado no se preocupen es algo sin importancia

— ¿ seguro? Mira como presidenta del consejo estudiantil es también mi deber asegurar el bienestar de los estudiantes y mas de los nuevos ingresos

— yes dude si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos para eso estamos los amigos

— moito obrigado no se preocupen en serio estoy bien sólo estoy un poco cansado

— esperate chamaco estabas llorando ¿seguro que no quieres que le digamos nada a Porty digo Paula?

— no no quiero preocuparla estoy bien o lo estaré no le digan nada por favor

El muchacho se va corriendo dejando atónitos al americano y a la mexicana quien saco sus propias conclusiones y claro no tardo mucho en irle a contar a su amiga

—mendiga guereja tenía que ser pariente de Francis

— hey Adele no saquemos conclusiones recuerda que era Robín Van Persi quien estaba con ella y tu y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz

— ni me lo recuerdes mira que ir al club de periodismo con la ayuda de la otra sinvergüenza de Natalia pero aun así creo que ella sabrá que hacer

Y dicho y hecho claro que cuando la portuguesa se entero pego el grito al cielo y hecha una furia se dirigió a reclamarselo pero al escuchar la amenaza de Van Persi se dio cuenta de toda la verdad y decidió poner fin a esta confusión

Fin del flashback

— tengo que hacer algo ¿pero como? Ya se Francis el me puede ayudar solo es cuestión de esperar a que lleguen los graduados

En ese momento algunos de los graduados ya habían llegado la primera en llegar fue Anya sus amigas al verla gritaron de emoción en especial Felicia quien tenia algo que contarle

—Anya KYYYYAAAAA que gusto verte veee tengo que contarte algo

— a mi también me da gusto verte Feli da — respondió la rusa con una sonrisa — por tu sonrisa imagino que es entonces ya se te declaró ¿ o me equivoco?

— no y sabes quienes mas ya son pareja

— ¿ entonces Kiku y Lucia? Aww Yao Yao se va a poner muy contento ¿ donde están?

— esperando a los demás seguro ya llego Yao deben estar con el

Mientras

— Kiku ¿estas bien? — pregunto Lucia a su novio ya que se veía muy nervioso

— hay no te preocupes linda es solo que estoy un poco nervioso con la visita de ni ni

— veo que me hiciste caso aru — dijo el chino interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja

—ni ni llegaste ¿ como va todo en la universidad?

— bastante bien aru ¿ ustedes como están?

— muy bien Yao a mm bueno

— me lo imaginaba aru creo que entendieron el propósito de ese discurso

Ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder después de todo ese discurso de graduación fue una indirecta muy directa para ambos pues era evidente que hacían una linda pareja cualquiera lo habría notado en ese momento el chino había cambiado la conversión pues tenía curiosidad por conocer a su compatriota macaense

— ¿y bien donde esta? Escuche rumores de que un macaense fue aceptado aquí es un verdadero orgullo para China aru

— bueno no lo hemos visto pero mira ahí esta su prima vamos a preguntarle

En ese momento Paula ve que se acerca Francis Bonefoy el único que podía resolver el malentendido

— Francis tengo que hablar contigo

— Paula claro belle madmuaselle pero primero quiero ver a mi hermanita y conocer ese héroe del que tanto habla en sus cartas

— es de ellos de quienes quiero hablarte

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo nueve espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

Gakuken hetalia 2 ilusiones encontradas

Capitulo diez

La visita de los graduados segunda parte

Hola ¿ como están espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo diez de doce espero les guste

Paula estaba decidida a poner las cosas en orden ya que esta situación los estaba lastimándo a ambos asi que apenas Francis puso un pie en el instituto se decidió a hablar con el aun sabiendo lo mal que le caía el galo.

— Francis necesito hablar contigo

— oh Paula mon belle flo por supuesto que hablare contigo pero primero quiero ver a mi hermanita y conocer a ese héroe del que tanto habla en sus cartas

— es de ellos de quienes quiero hablarte — le respondió con seriedad

— ¿ que es lo que esta pasando Paula? — pregunto el francés con cierta desconfianza

— veras ese joven es mi primo y ... El bueno no terminó muy bien con Bridgitt primero dime algo ¿ que tan cierto es eso de que ella no es tu hermana biológica?

El francés se quedo paralizado no supo como responderle tampoco sabia como supo esa información claro que se puso a la defensiva y la portuguesa también fue tal su discusión que término golpeándolo para después disculparse y decirle todo lo que quería saber

— siento eso pero tenia que hacerlo para hacerte entender ¿ahora vez porqué era urgente nuestra conversación?

—Oui ¿pero que podemos hacer? Eso no es verdad es un rumor que se suponía que Amelie y nuestra madre se encargaron de callar veras solo de cierto tiene la mitad

— pues nosotros lo desmentiremos pero tenemos que aclarar esta situación con ellos

Mientras

Todos se estaban preparados para los eventos que se llevarían a cabo para la visita la cual coincidía con el festival escolar del instituto el año pasado Mei y Matew habían ganado por lo cual ahora les tocaba organizar los eventos del festival

— bueno Maty ya están organizados los eventos nada mas tenemos que formar los equipos — dijo Mei con entusiasmo

— mm yo preferiría que ellos los escogieran ya vez lo que paso con Francis y Alice— responde el canadiense

— si tienes razón aun no puedo creer que nos llamaban el equipo sin chiste y terminaramos ganando — dijo la taiwanesa quien al ver a Yao y a Anya sonríe ampliamente — Yao Anya ni hao

— ni hao aru ¿ como han estado? — saludo el chino con una sonrisa

— muy bien Yao imagínate que Xiang fue aceptado aquí

— me lo imaginaba aquí hay muchos estudiantes de Hong Kong y Taiwan aru espero que no se haya metido en problemas aru

— bueno a decir verdad conoció a una chica de Linchenstein pero su hermano a mm

— no me digas que se trata de Vash Swilsly vaya que si es un problema da

— lo ven pero no solo por Xiang veniste para acá verdad

— no de hecho estamos buscando a Shun san ni ni tiene curiosidad por conocerlo

— mm bueno creo haberlo visto en el jardín

Mientras

Bridgitt no sabia que hacer se sentía prácticamente atrapada y lo peor de todo era que no podía decirle nada a nadie de lo contrario Robín podría decirles a todos lo que sabia y seria algo que no podría soportar y para colmo fue justamente cuando se había acercado a el

Flashback

— así que estos son los jardines del instituto son impresionantes — decía el macaense con una sonrisa

— oui a decir verdad yo tampoco sabia que existían Francis mi hermano me platicó de ellos umm pareces preocupado por algo Shun ¿estas bien?

— si es solo que ahora siento cierta tranquilidad al principio estaba un poco nervioso por lo que podría pasar y mas siendo el único de mi pueblo aquí pero ahora ya no me siento así

Esto hizo que la monegasca se sonrojara bastante en ese momento noto algo en la muñeca del macaense que le dio curiosidad

— Shun ¿ que es lo que tienes ahí?

— oh esto es un regalo de mi madre yo soy mitad chino y mitad portugués mi madre tenia la creencia de que este brazalete representa al ying y el yang y el equilibrio entre el espíritu y la mente ahora que Paula se graduara es mi único recuerdo

— ya veo — en ese momento ambos caen sobre el jardín provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran y Bridgitt hiciera algo que sorprendería al macaense

Fin del flashback

— ese fue mi primer beso ¿ porqué ahora? ¿ porqué?

— disculpa Bridgitt creo que podemos ayudarte. Francis y yo tenemos un plan

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo diez espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
